


Inspiration

by Chewiethedoggo



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Inspiration, Other, Uquiz
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 08:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30120135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chewiethedoggo/pseuds/Chewiethedoggo
Summary: Things that Inspire me, whether it be the style, subject, or wording. They make me want to write.





	1. Results I've gotten from Uquizzes Pt.1

_You're the tech nerd! You have big ADHD energy and need to constantly be doing various different things. When you get bored, you get BORED and it feels like you're literally dying. You're tech-savvy and like creating things, you try your best to be soft and gentle but you wanna be stronger. You think you're inferior to other people and you wish you could be half as good as your friends. You're soft and sweet and literally can't conceptualize your own emotions as anything other than abstract concepts._

* * *

_You feel a rush of warmth surge through your body._  
_"Aren't you tired?"_  
_You swallow. "Of what?"_  
_"Of smiling."_  
_You smile too wide and too often, and you're made of artificial sweeteners. Aren't you tired of this show you're running? You're allowed to be more than this fake happiness. You're allowed to cry. I know you're sick of this one-man-show. I hope that one day you can cry without feeling guilty._

* * *

_You are a broken whole. Some pieces of you don't fit quite right, but that doesn't stop you from caring and protecting those you hold dear. Maybe someday those pieces will come together._

* * *

_You find comfort in the simple things, and you still watch content from your favorite YouTubers from when you were 13. You aren't ashamed of your interest, and you feel the safest amongst your closest friends. Comfortable silences are the name of the game, and you always send your scribbles drawings to your group chat. Everyone needs someone like you in their life._


	2. Results I've gotten from Uquizzes Pt.2

_Keywords: Warm, inviting, kindness._  
_You are the definition of cooking as a loved language and are at your strongest when creating something. Others find you soothing to be around and feel at ease due to your genuine warmth and nurturing nature. You can be a mix of gentle and passionate, but it's that intensity that lives at the center of your spirit that draws people to you._

* * *

_You are bright and colorful, with a chaotic and unpredictable streak. While you love simplicity, you are not by any means simple. You have a beauty that radiates and are likely the most charismatic of your friends. You have never been too interested in romantic love, instead finding love within your friends, family, and most importantly yourself._  
_You've always dreamt of making an impact, being remembered and adored. You fear that those you love could never love you the same. But stop and look around love, you have the aura to command attention, and entire countries declare you theirs. You are already, inherently important and cherished._

* * *

_Both of your eyes are closed. You both want to say it but neither of you are speaking. If you listen closely, and focus on their breathing, it's almost like they're there with you. When one of you finally breaks the silence with a whisper, they sound so close that your stomach aches._

* * *

_You share a deep connection with nature and a calling at the very base of your soul. You were meant for greater things than the situation you're currently in and know deep down that you'll make it there someday. Others find you warm, intriguing, and friendly to be around._


	3. Results I've gotten from Uquizzes Pt.3

_Perhaps in a past life, you were a wolf. Wolves are blessed by the forest with wild hearts and strong wills. Independent, yet fiercely protective of those they love. You were a natural leader, once. Think inwardly and find your strength once more._

* * *

_I want someone who loves me. I want someone who loves me so much that they know my favorite type of tea and the sound of my alarm in the morning. I want someone who knows my go-to coffee order and my favorite shirt to sleep in._

* * *

_You know you're not satisfied with ordinary, everyday consciousness. The mechanistic material world with its rigid assumptions and impenetrable logic is not enough for you. But you don't really know what more there could be..._

* * *

_Maybe you think you don't deserve happiness, maybe you are scared idk exactly but you sure do make some bad choices for yourself. Your self-worth is lacking and because of that, you let people hurt you. You let people use you or you ruin things because you don't think you are ever actually gonna have a good thing. Go build some healthy relationships, please._


	4. Quotes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> credit will be listed if I can find it

_stay for me. if you leave me alone in this world I’ll turn into something terrible. I’ll turn into the nasty creature that’s growing inside me_

_I will never be enough, nothing I have been or will create will be anything to anyone_

_every action in my life will become a regret at one point or another, I will regret acting, I will regret not acting, I will regret_

_I'm reaching for this nameless thing in the dark hoping that it will bring light but it seems as though I might just be searching forever_

_what if I am wrong, what if everything I think I know is false? what if I was wrong all along? what if the world is too much for me_


	5. Quotes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> from a mobile game I played

_“I wish I had realized how much you cared, and how scared you were, when you loved me” -KB_

_“I wish I had seen them sooner, you might still be here to make me laugh” -The Soldier_

_“I wish I told you how I felt” -Derek_

_“I wish I didn’t put my fear before your feelings, I’m sorry” -Haley L._

_“I’m sorry I didn’t leave when I should have, and now it’s too late.” A Nonnie Mouse_

_“I’m sorry I let my feelings for you get in the way of our friendship” -Owen_

_“I wish I was more true to myself. Too often, instead of pursuing my dreams, I did what others expected of me. Now it’s too late...” -Elderly Person_

_“I’m sorry I made you cry mom.” -Michael T_

_“I wish I had just spoken to her” -Anonymous_

_“I wish I had known you were hurting” -C_


End file.
